


Grimm Game of Life

by Pokemonever1994



Category: RWBY, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Gamer Grimm, Gamer Nevermore, Human Form Grimm, Human Nevermore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemonever1994/pseuds/Pokemonever1994
Summary: The universe is strange and full of mysteries. On Remnant, home of humanity and the Faunus, one Creature of Grimm finds itself with an opportunity unique from all others of it's kind. The opportunity to become more than a Grimm. As the First Gamer Grimm.





	1. Grimm Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Game of Grimm Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412266) by rapthorn2ndform. 



> This fanfic was first posted on my Fanfiction.net account. If you want confirmation, contact me there.  
> Updates may be slow due to writers block but I thought I add it here.

#  _ Grimm Game of Life _

##  _ Chapter 1: Grimm Game _

XXXXoooXXXX

This is a RWBY/Gamer fanfic based in terms of base idea on “A Game of Grimm Consequences” by rapthorn2ndform. Naturally it will be my own spin on the idea, so don't worry, no plaguiarism as it will be written by me and not just copy pasted.

XXXXoooXXXX

The Creatures of Grimm. A name given to monstrous beings who took the form of various animals in a twisted manner.

Seeking negative emotions and feeding on them were two things they were known for. A third was killing humans, killing them, slaughtering them, feeding off the despair they created in the living doing so.

For thousands of years the Grimm fought humans and their cousins, the Faunus, relentlessly and with no mercy. The only weapons able to fight them were those able to tap into Aura, the power of the soul and the source of life. Aura, along with Dust, a mysterious, crystaline substance that manifested in the planet's crust, were the only thing allowing the four kingdoms to survive through the ages and to strive in this world of Remant.

However, a fifth kingdom existed. Beyond the borders of human lands, far from humans and yet close. The Lost Kingdom, the Wyrm Empire, the Grimm Lands. Many names yet all the same. Birthplace of Grimm, their home and origin. All Grimm across the world originated from this place.

However, where most Grimm only stayed for days, half a year at most, there was one who hadn't left in years.

Searching through the rubble of a destroyed building that was a testament to former inhabitation of this land, was a small, crow-sized Nevermore. The avian Grimm was scratching with it's legs and searching with it's beak, it's eyes having caught sight of something a while ago. And after a search of half a hour, it found it.

The object was a necklace, with a picture of a human on it and enclosed in a golden amulete. The picture showed a small, black haired girl and her parents, the picture yellowed and old but still easy to make out a bit of details.

However, to this infantil Nevermore this all meant little, it's drive to get this was not sentimental or for the picture, but for something else. Curiosity what was so shiny here, and, well, for the shiny.

This Nevermore was, by Grimm Standards, relatively old actually despite maintaining it's tiny, infantil form. It had already lived for six years on this land yet hadn't moved away despite feeling the call to go to the human lands like it's brethren and the many swarms of it's kind who had gone already.

It's mind, or consciousness, didn't know why, but if someone had known the sensations of the Grimm, they would say it was afraid. Deep in it's being it knew, leaving would mean danger. Danger could mean death. Death meant a end. A end meant nothingness. And nothingness, well, the Grimm didn't know, it was just afraid of that. Fading away.

Picking up the memorabilia that was this locket the Nevermore left the building, flying to it's small nest in a group of crystals where it stored all the small shinies it had picked up over the years. It cocked it's head sideways after placing the locket into the nest, noticing that, for some reason, the locket's picture and some other items seemed... related?

*ping*

The small bird startled as it heard this sound as it's mind gained a strange clarity, simple as it was.

**[Due to absorbing abnormal amounts of Negativity of the dead a new boon has been born!]**

**[Cosmic Game/Gamer's Life: You are a piece of the game that is reality and are granted the knowledge about this. Your life from here on out will be the same as a game as you will discover!]**

**[Due to curiously finding items you feel familiar to a new boon has been created!]**

**[First Step of the Journey: Your pondering of things and your need to learn have earned you the beginnings of intelligence and the power of self-awareness, setting you apart from others of your kind.]**

**[Your gathering of items into your possession and the will to keep them has created a new power!]**

**[Cosmic Nest: A pocket dimension in which you can store your belongings. The maximum number of items that may be stored is equal to your level times 3. Current limit: 3]**

The little Nevermore blinked, the voice so similar to Salem, the being ruling all Grimm, but only in how it spoke. _What mean?_ It asked, only speaking in thought as it's body lacked vocal cords.

“So here you are, you little bird.” Noted a voice and as the small Nevermore turned around it found itself facing Salem, ruler of the Grimm and this land at the base of the crystal cluster it's nest was. “I couldn't avoid noticing this shift in you, child who never leaves my lands.” Noted Salem as she watched the small Grimm who hadn't physically changed from it's newborn brethren for six years.

_Change what?_ Asked the little avian, it's words audible to it's creator and queen as it's red eyes starred curiously at her, something she had never seen.

For all of Salem's many years of living, no Grimm ever spoke, albeit only by thinking and innately knowing she heard it. Strangely this Grimm had a distinct pitch to it's mental voice. Strange. “I am not sure, but I have watched you child, you never left this land, and despite having certainly absorbed enough negativity you haven't left yet.” Noted Salem as she watched the small birdie cock it's head to the side.

_Grow bad, small good, small see things, big not see, big not get._ Said the little Nevermore and Salem raised a delicate eyebrow at that, she had noticed that this specimen had been gathering items seemingly at random from buildings around. All of them were shiny in some way, so she had considered the possibility that it had just acted like the animal it resembled, namely a crow.

“I see, so you just want to find things you want?” She asked, careful to learn more from the almost infant. It's intelligence was astounding for a Grimm of this age, Grimm more than ten times it's age didn't reach such levels of awareness.

The little bird on it's end, nodded.  _Find good, search fun, finds interesting, wanna know more finds._ Spoke the little bird and Salem listened up, then watched the small Nevermore begin to bob it's head, a nod as if it was trying reinforce it's own words. Childish, outright cute actually.

And most of all, intriguing. “So it isn't just the wish for treasure, but to learn new things?” Asked Salem and the little bird stopped, pondering the meaning of her words. Not surprising, the child was a hatchling for all of it's intelligence.

_Learn... learn know more? Then learn yes!_ Said the Nevermore and Salem had to wonder how it had developed this sort of personality. The change hadn't occured more than a few moments before she come here after all so... strange.

“Then why don't you leave? This place has nothing to offer anymore and you are a Nevermore, your kind usually leaves first.” She asked, knowing that there had been 5 broods of Grimm that left in the time this one had been here, it was strange truly.

The small bird made the same contemplative motion again, cocking it's head sideways, then to the other side, it's red eyes blinking strangely, something unusual among Grimm.  _Here... save? Save, yes. Not save outside, outside interesting. Here save, not interesting. Want interesting, want save..._ Here Salem actually was puzzled, understanding the chick's rather choppy speak for what it was trying to say.

“I see, you are scared of leaving the safety, aren't you?” Asked Salem and the little one blinked a few times again, obviously confused.

_Scared? Scared... scared bad?_ Asked the small bird and Salem sighed, knowing this was going to be difficult. She was queen of the Grimm, not a babysitter. But with Cinder out there, seeking the Fall Maiden, and none of her other servants were capable of telepathy.

This was annoying but a intelligent and young Grimm? One who could easily avoid detection? That would be worth this. “Not bad, it is a sign that you have a survival instinct beyond that of other young Grimm. But I believe your fear is a bit misdirected. After all, staying as you are would merely make you less save yet going out and seeking more negativity gives more savety, you know?” At her question the Nevermore again did it's little confused bird look. Cute.

_Scared... good? But... scared not all good? Leaving not save but... make safer?_ Asked the Nevermore and Salem smiled, finally she got something through that rather thick mask and into it's equally thick skull.

“Yes, if you go out there you can become stronger. And when you are stronger you are more save. And if you are more save, you can find more things, and learn more, know more.” She said, elaborating a bit to make the Nevermore understand better.

_Leave not save but... stronger make save... save outside new... new... new good?_ Asked the small Nevermore, it apparently now sinking in, the idea of leaving and doing it's duty.

“Yes, yes indeed. Now my child, go and find new things, be my eyes. I expect great things from you. My smartest child.” Stated Salem, leaving with the assurance that the Nevermore would follow her orders.

The small black avian watched her leave, almost gliding along the ground as it's red eyes followed her form. After she vanished into the tower however it turned around. It's eyes lingering on the pendant it had found just now.

*Ping*

Come the sound, this time the Nevermore didn't flinch at the unexpected sound.

**[You can choose a Title!]**

**[Titles:]**

**[Truth Seeker: +2 to Reason and Psyche, +1 to Karma]**

**[Salem's Eyes: +2 to Resilience and Fighting, -1 to Karma]**

The bird didn't even linger on that thought.  _Me child, but you not mother. Me find more know._ Thought the small Nevermore, deciding for the first time it's own course of action.

Grabbing with it's talons the pendant it vanished in a burst of light and It knew that the pendant had been stored in that nest.

For a few seconds it considered taking the other few items that it considered important but decided against it. No, the Shiny it had was more important.

With that in mind the small Nevermore opened it's wings and lifted off, deciding then and there to not return.

*Ping*

**[Due to severing any bonds to [The Lost Kingdom] you have chosen a Title!]**

**[Truth Seeker: You want to learn more of who you are but not be bound to your queen. You set off on a path to a new you. +2 to Reason and Psyche, +1 to Karma]**

**[Due to severing your ties to servitude a Perk has evolved!]**

**[The Second Step on the Path: Severing the connections to the Grimm Queen you gained a greater amount of sentience. Now able to think for yourself it is up to you what path you choose. +3 Karma]**

It shook it's head, clarity growing within it's mind. Still, curiosity was driving It, and a small bit was also added to what it wanted to know.

Why did objects related to that family catch it's eyes more than anything else among those shinies?

_Well, me find out, me smart._ Thought the small avian Grimm before continuing it's flight to the pull it felt, a pull that it had ignored for six years but now it had a mission to fulfill. Not the mission it's brethren followed. Not the mission the queen gave it, no. A mission to find Itself. To find who it was and not what.

XXXXoooXXXX

Three days it took the tiny Nevermore to reach the next land. A perk of being a Grimm, It mused, was that It didn't tire out while moving. Well, It's larger cousins would tire out a lot if that had been possible with their size and weight.

It found Itself a small nesting place in a cluster of the same blocky things that were littered around The Lost Kingdom. Inhabiting this were bipedal beings which resembled Salem in shape but they had more colorful skin, ranging in shades of brown and pink. They had fur, yes, but only on the top of their heads while they had five diggits to their front paws who they didn't use for locomotion.

A week into it's stay in this place It felt a spike in negativity, which was accompanied by a message:

**[Due to negativity spiking around you the mental block on leveling has been broken.]**

**[Due to Negativity Levels exceeding the treshhold you have leveled up!]**

**[Name: Nameless, Nevermore, Age: 6 years, Level 2]**

**[HP: 80/80]**

**[Combat: 6]**

**[Resilience: 4 (ResiliencexLVx10=HP)]**

**[Reason: 6 (ReasonxLVx10=??? (???)) (??? Locked)]**

**[Psyche: 8]**

**[Intuition: 6]**

**[Perception: 8]**

**[PP: 1]**

The small Nevermore shook it's head, it's mind clearing a lot thanks to this increase in it's apparent points.

_What PP?_ Asked the Nevermore, confused by this as it hadn't tried to learn what this was all about.

Suddenly a new window appeared and the voice answered:

**[Perk Points or PP are a type of pseudo currency to create new Perks with. Certain Perks need more than one PP or need the user to meet certain conditions. Perks will improve abilities of the user but may also be developed by normal means.]**

The Nevermore cocked it's head sideways, make It stronger?

_How make Perks? What Perks do?_ To it's surprise, upon this thought, a new panel of words appeared, somehow understandable ot it.

**[Perks Available:]**

**[Swift Wind: You are able to fly 20% faster than any Nevermore of equal level. Cost: 1 ; Bonus: +1 Fighting]**

**[Steel Wings: Your wings become as robust as solid steel but with no weight gained. Cost: 1 ; Bonus: +1 Resilience]**

**[Razor Feathers: Upgrades Skill [Doom Feathers]. Your Feathers can punch through far thicker protections and do much more damage. Cost: 1 ; Bonus: +1 Fighting]**

**[Speech: You gain the power of communicating verbally, allowing you to communicate with humans. Cost: 1 ; Bonus: +1 Psyche]**

**[Eagle Eyes: Your eyes become as accute as those of a eagle, allowing you to see far better. Cost: 1 ; Bonus: +1 Perception]**

**[Higher Sentience: With the development of your mind you gain a greater ability to understand the world and to reason, making you more human than beast. Cost: 3 ; Bonus: +3 Reason]**

**[Piece of the Past #1: A mysterious memory, one not of your own but familiar. Cost: 10 ; Bonus: +10 Karma]**

The Nevermore cocked it's head sideways, confused by this.

It got that it didn't have enough points to buy the latter two options. As for the others, it's mind had some trouble grasping the exact meaning of the words and effects.

Seeing as, for the moment, It decided to not choose anything, it's reasoning skills strong enough to know it would be a waste to choose something randomly.

With that done the Nevermore looked at what had caused the negativity which was still stronger than usual around this place, or town as it had learned. It found a human soon after fighting with a female over some object. If the shouting was anything to go by, the female was the owner of the “Bag” and that man was trying to take it from her.

Mulling over what to do the small Nevermore decided to try and see what would happen if it stopped the bad human, it may be interesting after all.

With that in mind it lifted off and, aiming as well as it could, fired a single feather at the man, just between the two more precisely said and so it wouldn't hurt them. This startled both but the female was able to keep her grasp and take a hold of the bag and pushed the male away.

However, the sight of a Nevermore feather also caused a spike of negativity from the people around who panicked. The Nevermore itself flew back into hiding, watching the humans and Faunus, the two species here, search for it, to kill it.

_Humans want Grimm dead, Grimm bad for Humans?_ Thought the Nevermore, confused but then a ping was heard to it.

**[Due to stopping a robbery without bad intentions you earned +3 Karma]**

**[Due to stepping in to stop a robbery you have earned a new title!]**

**[Vigilante in the Night: You are a unsung hero and while people are afraid of you, your actions cannot be constructed as malevolent. +2 Psyche, +2 Karma]**

The Nevermore cocked it's head sideways. While it's mind cleared just a bit it didn't know what “Karma” was good for. But it remembered that choosing being Salem's servant would have had a negative effect on this “Karma” while not doing so had a positive effect.

_Positive Karma good? Me not understand. Me need more information._ Thought the little Nevermore as it begun to summarize in it's head what created positive Karma, it felt warm and good, so it wanted more. It wasn't like Negativity, so it didn't make it stronger and wouldn't allow it to survive easier, but it felt nice.

It's conclusion come down to good Karma being when it helped humans, particularly when it interrupted things. As such it decided to use the Negativity spikes to sense where such things happened and interfere.

It took not even a day for another spike to occur and this time it was bigger. A group of humans who were labeled as “Bandits” in their titles, were by a building where the Nevermore had seen humans go in to get shiny disks and weird paper slips.

They were definitely bad people as they were threatening other people with humans with the word “Police” in their titles were shouting at them to surrender. They couldn't do more though because of what the bad people were doing.

Finding a open window the Nevermore flew in and, deciding to play on the terror humans seemed to feel when it was around, flew right toward the robbers before firing a volley of [Doom Feather] on the leading bandit.

**[Aiijo Sagari, Male Human, Age: 21, Level 15]**

**[Amateur Bandit]**

The man fell to the ground, dead before he hit it and the next volley already raced toward the next who didn't fare better. The remaining three screamed, which was mirrored by the captive humans but it was enough for the “Police” people to storm the building. The opening doors left the Nevermore with a lot of opportunity to leave as well so it took it's leave.

*ping*

**[Due to stopping a robbery you gained +3 Karma]**

**[Due to murdering a human you gained -1 Karma]**

**[Due to Negativity Levels exceeding the treshhold you have leveled up!]**

**[Due to Negativity Levels exceeding the treshhold you have leveled up!]**

The Nevermore blinked, it leveled up twice?

Soon after a new window popped up before it.

**[Name: Nameless, Nevermore, Age: 6 years, Level 4]**

**[HP: 720/720]**

**[Combat: 13]**

**[Resilience: 18 (ResiliencexLVx10=HP)]**

**[Reason: 15 (ReasonxLVx10=??? (???)) (??? Locked)]**

**[Psyche: 21]**

**[Intuition: 14]**

**[Perception: 16]**

**[PP: 3]**

The Nevermore shook it's head, again it's mind become clearer, it's intelligence more accute and concepts become easier to grasp.

Landing on a rooftop near the building where the robbers had been it watched the police lead the survivors away as well as carrying those it had killed. From here it could hear them, it's high Perception being a blessing for this.

“Yes, a Nevermore flew straight into the building, targeted two of the robbers and ONLY the robbers, and then flew out the moment we come in. Yes I think that may have been the same one who interrupted that attempted theft a few blocks away.” Said one of the “Police” people into rectangular, flat object.

_That object, is it for communication?_ Wondered the Nevermore, it's thoughts already far sharper than they had been before now.

By another group it could hear surviving captives speak about the surprise of a juvenile Nevermore flying in and playing hero, they recognized that it had tried to help apparently so they were confused to why. This gave the Nevermore a bit of a better understanding on human relationships with Grimm. Something it hadn't had until now due to it's loss of a connection to it's old ways.

_Humans are afraid of Grimm because they attack humans. Yet humans make Negativity and are bad to each other which makes more Negativity... Does it make them stronger?_ Wondered the Nevermore, confused by this strange, contradictory act.

*Ping*

It looked over to the screen, more than used to it by now.

**[We commend you for your long and hard study of humans and drive for understanding them! +3 to Reason, Psyche, Intuition and Perception]**

_The weird words aren't helping me, they just reward me for thinking a lot._ Thought the small avian with a mental expression resembling a pout. Not like it could or knew what that was, the beak was in the way and it's intelligence was very young.

The rest of the day it didn't find any more crimes to foil and earn itself positive Karma. However, it come to learn a lot about humans and what was apparently a subspecies called “Faunus”.

Humans were the dominant of the two species, they seemed to outnumber the Faunus and forced them to work for the humans. Even the Nevermore could tell it was unfair and the negativity was strong, but without it being the reason for it, negativity only trickled through filling the “Negativity Meter” as it begun to call it, one point at a time.

Still, it didn't take long for something to happen as it begun to understand something.  _Those Faunus get angry because those humans aren't nice, when they are angry they make Negativity..._ Pondered the Nevermore as it watched them.

A few hours later the Nevermore decided to go to another town, there wasn't much it could learn by staying in one place, and growing stronger was also a important thing to do, so it needed a place where there was more negativity and where it could learn better what the difference between the two human groups were.

The small, raven-like Grimm followed it's instincts to the next town with the most negativity. This one was in the mountains and was around a weird cave where people, humans but mostly Faunus, were going in.

**[You have entered [Schnee Dust Company] property. Due to dissatisfaction among the workers the rate of Negativity absorption is 3 times higher than usual.]**

**[Due to Negativity Levels exceeding the treshhold you have leveled up!]**

**[Name: Nameless, Nevermore, Age: 6 years, Level 5]**

**[HP: 1050/1050]**

**[Combat: 18]**

**[Resilience: 21 (ResiliencexLVx10=HP)]**

**[Reason: 22 (ReasonxLVx10=??? (???)) (??? Locked)]**

**[Psyche: 31]**

**[Intuition: 22]**

**[Perception: 26]**

**[PP: 5]**

The small Nevermore could appreciate the boost to it's intelligences and perception, not to mention the boost to it's resilience. However, if it wasn't mistaken then this level-up had earned it two PP instead of one.

**[For noticing a special reward feature you gain 1 random item]**

The Nevermore, who had landed on a tree, blinked in surprise before a piece of cloth wrapped around it's neck.

The cloth was long and red, bound in a way that it couldn't come off randomly but also in a way that it wouldn't get in the way of it's flying. It was simple enough and the Nevermore wondered what this sensation was until a pop up showed itself.

**[Due to a long lost past causing a special sensation to your body, a Perk has evolved!]**

**[The Third Step on the Path: Gaining more and more humanity as you go along you gain a better grasp at human emotions and are able to feel positive as well as negative emotions but with a lack of maturity to understand them, that makes you just as confused as a child. Bonus: +10 Psyche and Karma]**

**[Due to obtaining a clothing item a Perk has evolved!]**

**[The Fourth Step on the Path: You grow more and more to shed the bounds of your original nature. Reaching this step a small spark has ignited within you but it hasn't revealed itself yet. Bonus: +10 Psyche and Karma]**

A sudden shift in it's mind made the Nevermore miss a wingbeat, it's mind suddenly connecting pieces that were floating around before and giving it the ability to understand concepts it hadn't known before but had actually felt without their effect setting in.

And with the knowledge that it had killed two people come a sinking feeling, a feeling it's increased psyche allowed it to identify.

_What have I done?_ Asked the small bird as Terror at it's own actions hit it unprepared and forced it to land in a tree.

**[Due to Negativity Levels exceeding the treshhold you have leveled up!]**

XXXXoooXXXX

It took almost two days for the Nevermore to acclimate to the new sensations and the guild and terror at the memories of living beings stabbed to death by it's own feathers.

It now knew why this had cost it Karma, it had murdered, it had killed people. Yes they were bad people, something it now understood on a higher level than before, but they were living beings and it could have used non-lethal tactics like with the robber who tried to take the bag from the woman.

It also wasn't lost on it that it's own negativity upon this realization had increased it's level, this was kind of ironic to be honest, and funny but the reason why it had happened wasn't.

It's stats meanwhile had evolved notably:

**[Name: Nameless, Nevermore, Age: 6 years, Level 6]**

**[HP: 1440/1440]**

**[Combat: 24]**

**[Resilience: 24 (ResiliencexLVx10=HP)]**

**[Reason: 27 (ReasonxLVx10=??? (???)) (??? Locked)]**

**[Psyche: 55]**

**[Intuition: 27]**

**[Perception: 33]**

**[PP: 6]**

It had spent most of the two days since it's [X Step on the Path] Perk evolved twice and loaded all of this onto it just sitting in it's post, thankful that as a Grimm it didn't have the problem of feeling uncomfortable sitting in this position for so long.

It had at first thought this to be a horrible punishment for the murders, after all they were wrong, right? So much blood couldn't be a good thing. But the system used this as a reward of all things just because it had gained a scarf! This was cruel, and a part of it's mind knew that this was weird, for it to act like a scared child. But another part, one that was crying, would shove that side's face into their age, which was a small child by human standards and also still juvenille by Grimm standards.

Strangely both sides took the mental forms of the small human from the pendant but with wings. And the Nevermore wondered if it was going crazy due to becoming so human. Humans could lose their mind after all, Grimm normally didn't have that problem but with greater intelligence or at least conscience come that possibility.

Regardless, there was something else of interest at least for it to look at in the time it had been here.

**[Crimson Shroud (Stage 1)]**

**[Type: Accesoire/Equipment]**

**[Rarity: Legendary]**

**[Description: A scarf made of red whool and interwoven with red dust threads. Precious and of high quality this scarf is made by a master weaver.]**

**[Bonus: +3 Resilience, +10% damage to all fire-based skills, -10% Fire Damage to the Wearer. Evolving Item]**

**[Note: Cannot be obtained or crafted, can only be obtained as a super rare reward.]**

This was the text on the scarf. It increased the wearer's resilience and protected against fire as well.

Also, it produced a warmth that the Nevermore begun to enjoy, though seeing a Nevermore with a intact scarf wrapped around it's neck made many a head turn when it flew over the town, many people loudly exclaiming and wondering what that was about.

Several weeks did the Nevermore spend only observing the inhabitants of what it learned to be a mining village. It belonged to the “Schnee Dust Company”. The “Faunus” in this village were ill treated by their superior, often being forced into labor even when they were too young to do so or were injured. It appeared as if those humans controlling this place considered Faunus inferior beings and their treatment showed it.

Several times the Nevermore tried to step in to stop this but each time it's actions seemed to be mistaken for attacks or just led to harsher treatment. The Faunus though seemed after a while to understand that it was trying to help them, the sight of the red scarfed Nevermore not inciting negativity from them. It still caused panic and Negativity among the humans but not all, the children seemed to understand it too.

Then Negativity, once more, reached a boiling point within it.

**[Due to Negativity Levels exceeding the treshhold you have leveled up!]**

**[Name: Nameless, Nevermore, Age: 6 years, Level 7]**

**[HP: 1820/1820]**

**[Combat: 29]**

**[Resilience: 26 (ResiliencexLVx10=HP)]**

**[Reason: 33 (ReasonxLVx10=??? (???)) (??? Locked)]**

**[Psyche: 59]**

**[Intuition: 28]**

**[Perception: 41]**

**[PP: 7]**

However, this time it wasn't by it's own doing. There had been a disagreement, the human labeled [Wilhelm Foster], who was level 5, and who held the title of [Snowy Crust Town Mayor], had accussed one of the Faunus, [Tobias Taurus] of having stolen his wive's jewelry, claiming that he had been spotted while escaping.

This was a hoax though, the Nevermore had seen the woman hide her jewelry after discussing a plan to dispose of the foreman of the workers who had been the most vocal against the unfair treatment by the Mayor and his man. The Nevermore tried to diffuse this by pecking the man on the head and, while chased, leading them to the mayor's home where it had uncovered the jewelry for everyone to see.

This however had the opposite effect it had hoped because instead of calming them down, it led to more negativity, partially directed at the bird, but especially on the Mayor from the many Faunus. This Negativity was stronger than anything it had ever sensed in it's life, the humans and Faunus were in a uproar and they fired at each other in anger using weapons.

But the wrost come not from humans killing each other, but instead from what the Negativity was attracting.

thousands of Beowolves, thousands of Nevermore, hundreds of Borbatusks and Ursa, a dozen or so Death Stalker and dozens of Creeps come to the town and increased the terror and Negativity in seconds of coming into view of the town's protective wall.

The defenders on those walls were helplessly outmatched, dying in throves as the shocked Nevermore watched. It tried to help, it backfired like nothing before. It flew around, trying to stop other Grimm from following groups of those who hadn't died but failed each time.

Catching sight of a Faunus youngling, [Adam Taurus], who was only followed by a few Beowolves and with no success before, the Nevermore decided on a rousse.

Swooping down and catching the male, the Nevermore used every ounce of it's 29 [Combat] points for pure strength and lifted the boy into the air, flying away under his protests.

**[Due to Exerting yourself extremely a new skill has been created!]**

**[Physical Strength (Novice): Translates the [Combat] stat into physical strength when active at a 1:1 ratio]**

**[Due to Negativity Levels exceeding the treshhold you have leveled up!]**

The second notification was a bit surprising, the boy misunderstood it's intentions and was naturally upset while the Nevermore concentrated on flying away and at least memorizing the faces of those it could see.

**[Due to your effort to remember those who died in the [Massacre of Snowy Crust Town] you gained a new perk!]**

**[Survivor's Guilt: You will never forget the names or faces who died in your pressence. +2 Psyche]**

**[Due to putting yourself at risk for the sake of another a Perk has evolved!]**

**[The Fifth Step on the Path: A spark once ignited can turn to fire when fuelled. For your well meaning acts the higher powers grant you a soul! Bonus: +3 Reason and Intuition, +10 Karma, +1 Soul]**

**[Due to obtaining a Soul of your own a new Perk has developed!]**

**[Living Soul: You have a Soul, you are no longer just a Creature of Grimm. Bonus: +1 to all stats upon Level Up, +10 Karma]**

The Nevermore felt someething shift within it, a burning sensation in it's chest cavity, causing it to nearly fall from the sky but it powered on, even under protests of Adam who was still panicking.

It finally landed in a clearing in the forest, releasing the young Faunus while flying a bit further away before collapsing, tired from having to carry the young man and noticing that it's HP had taken a large hit, feeding into energy to let it carry the far larger male.

“What? You- you are that Nevermore with the red scarf!” Exclaimed the male as the small Nevermore righted itself, breathing heavily as it's red eyes met his, it's feathers wet under it's eyes for some reason. “Why did you save me? Why did you do this? Was it your plan? Are you some kind of super Nevermore or something!?” Shouted the boy, his Negativity rising which worried it a bit but, then again, the mayority of Grimm in the area where at the village.

“S- ry-” Adam Taurus stopped while advancing on the juvenille Nevermore who seemed tired, had it just tried to- “I- So- ry-” There it was again, now he was certain, while it's voice hurt to hear it was trying to speak, the voice slightly feminine he had to note absentmindedly, and young.

“Are you- are apologizing?” Asked Adam, slightly freaked out by this as the small Grimm begun to right itself again, but it's head bobbed up and down, deliberately he was sure.

“I- I Solly.” It slurred at the end, clearly it had never tried to communicate but alone the fact that it tried showed a type of intelligence no one would believe. “I. Try. Help. I. Not. Want. Hurt” It said, it's words stocking and crowing, just how in Oum did he end up with a speaking Nevermore saving him?

“Then why did you steal the jewelry?” He asked but the Nevermore shook it's head.

“Not. Stole. Found. Saw dig.” It's speech seemed to become less forced with time and Adam blinked for a moment, putting two and two together. The Nevermore saw someone burry the jewelry, and it tried to... to tell people where they were?

“You tried to stop the fight?” He asked, and again a nod from the Nevermore. “I am going mad, I am having a honest to Oum conversation with a Nevermore.” He muttered, eyeing the bird who was now resting, it seemed even Nevermores had a limit to how much they could carry.

“I try protect, too many. Not could save. Only you could save I.” He frowned, so it tried to save others before, but because it was alone and small, it failed. And then it took him, saving him from the other Grimm. This was getting weird.

“Okay, why did you do it? Grimm are enemies of humanity yet you've been going around, trying to help us Faunus despite the fact that your kind normally hunts us too.” He asked, this was weird as hell but perhaps he could learn something.

The small bird, he decided for now to call it a she due to the voice, cocked it's head, as if thinking. “Not know, want know things. Not hurt. Hurt bad people, once, now feel bad.” Explained the Nevermore, it's speech still hampered by disuse and, probably, the beak.

“Well, whatever, thanks for saving me, but I need to go now, so I guess we continue this talk if we meet again and you are still a good, well, being. Bye the way, do you have a name?” He asked, standing up to do as he said he would.

“Me no name, me nameless Nevermore.” Answered the Nevermore, cocking her head sideways as if confused by the question.

Looking at the bird, Adam's eyes fixed onto the scarf it was wearing, it would probably be a good way of recognizing her but he had a idea. “Then I'll give you one. If we meet again and you want me to know it's you and not another Nevermore, you know? So, from now on you are Scarlet, Scarlet Sky, got it?” He asked, wondering if the Nevermore would accept to be given such a name.

The Nevermore itself was blinking, a new message had appeared before it.

**[You have been given a new name but the person who did so didn't have the authority to do it. Do you wish to change your name to [Scarlet Sky]?]**

**[Yes] – [No]**

_A name, a human name? I have a name?_ Thought the newly named Nevermore before looking up, giving a approximation of a smile to the Faunus. “Me thank, me like name. Me Scarlet now.” It said, and Adam nodded, turning around as he begun to leave, waving his hand over his shoulder as a goodbye.

As Scarlet left the clearing a pair of messages appeared.

**[For gaining a name and identity a Perk has evolved!]**

**[The Sixth Step on the Path: With a name comes a identity. No longer are just another spot in the flock! Bonus: +10 Psyche ; +20 Karma]**

**[You have saved [Adam Taurus] from being killed by other Grimm! Reward: +5 Karma]**

**[Your reputation status with [Adam Taurus] has changed! Due to your heroic deeds [Adam Taurus] sees you as a ally and will recognize you even if your appearance changes! Reward: +4 PP, [Friendly] Status with [Adam Taurus] acquired.]**

Scarlet felt a bit of warmth where it felt the strange sensation it had been having since it gained the [Living Soul] perk. Was it where this “Soul” was located?

If it was, then Scarlet decided that it liked the feeling, and if making friends gave it that kind of feeling, perhaps it should make more friends. Though it may get a bit hard to do as a Nevermore.

To be continued...

XXXXoooXXXX

So, here ends the chapter 1.

As many may notice, this follows a similar but highly altered path from “A Game of Grimm Consequences” in terms of the development goals.

I want, before anyone says anything about those stats I showed, to mention that I am using a dice roller for Dungeons and Dragons that I found on Google. I use a D8 dice setting and 6 rolls per level. As such those aren't just me randomly inputting more points but from there.

 


	2. Surpassing Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter and, just a quick reminder, the source of this idea is “A Game of Grimm Consequences” by rapthorn2ndform. As such, check his story out if you will, I am sure he would appreciate it and I can recommend his story. Otherwise I wouldn't have read it, or become a fan :D  
> Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace, I own nothing other than the system I use for this story which is in concept based on [The Gamer], a Manwha by Sun Sang-young. Again, I only own the specific system I implement but the idea of a character randomly getting this power is owned by that guy.

Scarlet had spent several sundowns, or days, just aimlessly wandering around.

Twice it found ruins of destroyed villages, but those were relatively old though not anywhere near as old as the Lost Kingdom was. So they had been destroyed just a couple years ago.

Those places were filled with Grimm who were roaming around the destroyed and abandoned streets. It had seen Beowolves, Creeps, even a Death Stalker who had made his home in a place that was a townhall before, the largest building in the town in question.

Still, it stayed away from villages for the time being, particularly the really big ones or those with little defenses. The disaster of Snowy Crust Town, something it had found travellers already talking about just two days after the fact, still fresh in it's memory.

It was currently following a group of [Huntsman], and a [Huntress] techincally but they were the same, just with one of them being a female. Their shared title was, to be more precise, was [Member of Team LEMN], the last word being apparently a acronym made from the first letters of their name.

In order of the team name, they were Liam Sagetera, Elmond Rachiel, Melanie Lastan and Nicholas Silver. From what Scarlet had gathered from studying them Liam was the leader of the team. He had the highest level among them, being around level 53. Elmond meanwhile was level 52, so he was a close second. Then come Melanie, the female, at level 48 and Nicholas at level 45. The gaps weren't that great between them.

They all also shared a secondary title, [Haven Academy Senior], which Scarlet didn't know what it meant but all of them were around 19 or 20 years old, so they were pretty old to Scarlet at least.

“Hey, why are we ignoring that weird Nevermore following us?” Asked Nicholas when they made a pause with Scarlet sitting in a nearby tree, as they didn't attack it Scarlet decided to forego stealth in favor of seeing and listening better.

Melanie on her part groaned in annoyance. “Isn't it obvious Nick? It's a Juvenille, juvenille Grimm have horrible effects when they are killed and in case of Nevermore that is a wave of Negativity being released. They lose it after reaching their next growth stage from what I know but until then killing them is like sending a signal flare for the Grimm.” Explained the female with a huff.

“Not to mention, haven't you heard those rumors? About that juvenille Nevermore wearing a scarlet scarf helping workers in that town that was recently sacked by the Grimm? Fits our little friend here quite well, doesn't it?” Asked Melanie, pointing to the mentioned piece of clothing that had yet to get a single rip in it's fabric. Scarlet would be so bold to say that this was because it was a item from her ability.

“Fine, whatever. Still creeps me out.” Muttered the male as he threw another piece of wood into the fire, confusing their audience. It had seen them do this before but Scarlet just didn't know what to make of this practice.

A few hours later the four of them went to sleep and Scarlet choose that moment to swoop down and sate it's curiosity. With a bit of work Scarlet had, soon after landing, opened one of the bags and found a couple stacks of paper in hard covering within.

**[You have obtained [Aura, Your Soul and You], a Skill Book]**

**[Do you want to use it?]**

**[Yes] – [No]**

**[You have obtained [Sword Fighting, a Guide to Sharp and Pointy Things], a Skill Book]**

**[Do you want to use it?]**

**[Yes] – [No]**

**[You have obtained [Letters and Words, Guide to the native Languages of Remnant], a Skill Book]**

**[Do you want to use it?]**

**[Yes] – [No]**

**[You have obtained 500 Lien (** Ⱡ)]

Scarlet was confused, why did the person need those books? And was there more than one language really?

Deciding to look into it while alone, wanting to avoid more attention, it took the three items from the bag, wondering what “Lien” was, but left the rest in the bag, they weren't mentioned so they weren't important.

With that done it returned to it's search but found nothing noteworthy afterward and returned to it's perch, looking around. If there would be any Grimm ambushing this group, Scarlet swore to itself, it would make a ruckus so they would be alerted enough to defend themselves.

However, two hours into this silent guard Scarlet got bored. Scarlet had long since realized that it had more in common with human young than with it's own kind in many ways, feeling things that should be impossible for a Nevermore, including curiosity and boredom.

As such, flying away a short distance but still to be able to keep watch, Scarlet opened the Nest and extracted the “Skill Book” items.

**[You have obtained [Aura, Your Soul and You], a Skill Book]**

**[Do you want to use it?]**

**[Yes] – [No]**

This was the first and it willed the yes answer to trigger.

Instantly the book dissolved into motes of light which were absorbed by the Nevermore, surprising Scarlet by what just happened. However, more importantly it had suddenly a knowledge that it didn't have before.

**[Due to using a [Skill Book] you learned a new skill!]**

**[Aura Understanding: Unlocks knowledge of Aura and doubles the AP you have once it is unlocked. Bonus: +3 Reason]**

Scarlet shook it's head but suddenly it understood what had been the blank pieces in it's status screen. Aura.

The manifested power of the human soul, a power that Scarlet technically also had but it wasn't unlocked which, according to the info it had gotten just now, only happened with lots of training or someone unlocking it for you.

The latter was a standard procedure for students of preparatory schools around the world before they attended one of the primary Hunter schools. This was also all in that book, it was a guide to it.

With this information stored away, Scarlet had a feeling that this wasn't because of it's Grimm physique but rather the game who made it able to memorize so much without a huge headache in such a short time, it picked the next book.

**[You have obtained [Sword Fighting, a Guide to Sharp and Pointy Things], a Skill Book]**

**[Do you want to use it?]**

**[Yes] – [No]**

Again it willed the yes option to be triggered which again made it absorb the book and all that it contained.

**[Due to using a [Skill Book] you learned a new skill!]**

**[Sword Mastery (Beginner): The ability to wield the sharp and pointy business end of a sword, any sort of sword from the simple arming sword with machinegun mode or exotic ones like a Katana that can be used as a small caliber semi-automatic. Even something as crazy as a swordwhip is within the range of this skill but you are still a beginner and need to train kid.]**

This time it confused the small bird. It now had knowledge about using a sword but a look at it's wings and the small claws that adorned where the portion was that would be on a human a hand, namely the section where the forward part went backward. Nope, not able to hold a sword.

Scarlet shook it's head, not important right now, besides, the way it was going it would become more and more human like so, for all it knew it may gain hands later on.

With that thought it turned to the last book.

**[You have obtained [Letters and Words, Guide to the native Languages of Remnant], a Skill Book]**

**[Do you want to use it?]**

**[Yes] – [No]**

Again Scarlet confirmed the message and with the light come a sudden understanding, of languages not yet known to Scarlet.

**[Due to using a [Skill Book] you learned a new skill!]**

**[Language Mastery (Divine): Thanks to a book on writing and language you have gained a total mastery over speech, reading and writing in all four languages of Remnant. +10 Reason, +5 Psyche]**

A dull thump was all Scarlet heard just after it's mind reasserted itself. It took the small Nevermore's mind several seconds to fully comprehend the information it had gotten, so large was the info dump, which caused it to lose it's hold on the branch it sat on, falling down to the ground.

Not very graceful, sure, but at least there was little that could happen to it as a Grimm. Wasn't even the largest fall it had endured in it's short life. It sat up quickly and returned to it's proper perch, keeping lookout for the humans. A strange twist of fate, it had to admit. Here Scarlet was, a Grimm yet also protector of humans. The irony wasn't lost on it, but this was the path it had chosen.

Hours later, when the sunrise come, Scarlet had yet to detect any Grimm approaching, it seemed strange how there wasn't even a Ursa or Beowolf around, the most common Grimm who made their home in forests.

When team LEMN woke up they found themselves under the watchful eyes of the same Nevermore with the red scarf as last night, it had, however, taken a different place in the branches above them. “Hey, anyone notice that the bird seems almost like it's on a lookout or something? You don't think it kept seriously watch for us?” Asked Elmond, while packing his things and starring at the white mask wearing bird.

“Don't be stupid, a Grimm doesn't have the intelligence to do something like that and certainly wouldn't do it to protect a group of humans, that goes against their nature.” Stated Liam, yet he looked at the Nevermore still before turning back to his backpack, which Scarlet realized was the one it had robbed.

“Hey! My books are gone!” Shouted the man and everyone turned to him. “They were right here last night! Who the hell steals a swordmanship handbook, a Aura Theory book and my Oum damned _Linguistics Book_? This makes no sense!” He shouted angrily and Scarlet scanned the area, negativity was rising, hopefully they would be able to handle any Grimm-

**[Due to Negativity Levels exceeding the treshhold you have leveled up!]**

_Oh that isn't good._ Thought Scarlet, it's Negativity Levels had been in the lower end of the middle between levels, so for it to level up meant that the Negativity was even higher than it thought!

And it was proven correct, a pair of Ursa Mayor, 4 Beowolves and 1 Alpha Beowolf, which was the equivalent of the Ursa Mayor of the Ursa species but for Beowolfs, stepped into the small clearing, or rather, charged.

Scarlet let out a loud cry, alerting them to the danger as good as it could. The moment they saw the Grimm they had been ready, drawing their weapons and opening by firing at the approaching minor Grimm and Ursa Mayor first. Melanie, wielding what was a staff with a blade at the end, a “Spear”, had it fold into a different form which was a large caliber riffle. With it she took out one of the Ursa Mayor while Liam had a large axe but also a large, 16 bareled gun.

It was also known as a Minigun. This thing shredded through two Beowolves and the other Ursa before he was engaged in Meelee by them. Scarlet flew overhead, keeping watch and trying to look if there were any other Grimm approaching. It didn't try to talk to the other Grimm, communication of this kind was useless and lost on them, so talking them out of it made no sense.

It took half an hour but the four of them, battered and bruised, managed to drive off the last Grimm, which was the Alpha Beowolf. For a split second it had looked toward Scarlet, as if asking why it hadn't helped, but still left.

“Damn, that was close.” Muttered Liam, breathing heavily as he leaned on his axe while sitting on the ground.

“Tell me about it, a few minutes more and I would have run out of Aura there.” Muttered Elmond, he wielded a sword notably whose sheath was a riffle as well, but it was faster firing and smaller.

“You guys realize our guest up there is still here and warned us, right?” Asked Melanie, pointing to Scarlet who had returned to it's place in the canopy.

“You must be kidding me, you heard it too?” Asked Nicholas as he put away his own weapon of choice, looking to the others in bewilderment.

“No kidding, that Nevermore literally alerted us to the other Grimm, I mean, they had us already spotted so no way was it giving them a signal.” Agreed Liam, looking to the black feathered bird of doom who defied all logic with that.

“See guys? That's definitely the same bird as the rumors say. No idea why it does so but hey! It helped us!” Stated Melanie triumphantly, having recognized the bird already.

“Yeah yeah, you are the smartest. Anyway, we should get going before that Alpha decides to come back with reinforcements.” Stated Elmond, his things packed up already.

“Good idea, still thanks bird!” Shouted Melanie to the above Grimm, grabbing her things along with the rest before they left, her waving.

She stumbled a bit as Scarlet imitated it, recognizing it as a non-verbal way of saying goodbye to another.

*ping*

Scarlet, who had been getting messages for a while now, now took a moment to look at it's windows.

**[You have successfully stolen 3 items without being suspected. Reward: +3 Perception]**

**[Due to warning them you gained 200 reputation with [Team LEMN] of Haven Academy, they will recognize you from now on regardless of form. Bonus: +4 Karma]**

**[For saving [Team LEMN] you gained 10 Reputation with [Haven Academy Teachers]. Bonus: +4 Karma]**

**[Due to the feelings of gratitude generated by [Team LEMN] you gained 100 [Gratitude Points (GP)]. Bonus: Title [Almost Human] obtained!]**

**[Almost Human: Your kind heart and will to defend the innocent set you apart. Humans won't feel threatened by your presence and will at first glance be unable to tell that you are a Creature of Grimm. Negativity Absorption replaced with [Gratitude Points] upon reaching Level 10. Bonus: +10 Karma]**

**[Due to betraying other Grimm you have gained the title [Uncanny]. Bonus: +5 Karma]**

**[Uncanny: You have betrayed the Grimm. They will be warry of your presence and avoid those around you. Creatures of Grimm will also be shown on the [Mini Map] in a 500 meter radius around you.]**

Scarlet cocked her head, what was the importance of level 10? Well, whatever it was Scarlet decided that the feeling it got from the four of them was a good one, warm and not cold like Negativity. Scarlet liked that.

With that out of the way Scarlet looked at it's status window, curious how it was now.

**[Name: Scarlet Sky, Nevermore, Age: 6 years, Level 9]**

**[HP: 3240/3240]**

**[Combat: 41]**

**[Resilience: 36 (ResiliencexLVx10=HP)]**

**[Reason: 58 (ReasonxLVx10=AP (Aura Points)) (Aura Locked)]**

**[Psyche: 77]**

**[Intuition: 40]**

**[Perception: 53]**

**[PP: 13]**

Scarlet cocked it's head sideways, it hadn't seen it's stats for a while now, they had grown, a lot. Especially it's HP.

But something more interesting. It's PP had gone past 10 by now, and this strange feeling of want, to want that offered [Piece of the Past #1] in the Perk selection menu. It wanted that, it had a... a desire? Was that the word? Yes, it had a desire for that. This “Piece” was something from the past, so it was knowledge, and related to it somehow. That alone was reason enough to want it.

As such Scarlet opened the menu, noticing that some things had changed.

**[Perks Available:]**

**[Swift Wind: You are able to fly 20% faster than any Nevermore of equal level. Cost: 1 ; Bonus: +1 Fighting]**

**[Thoughest Bird: Combines [Steel Wing] and [Razor Feathers] into one, making you the toughest bird around, tougher even than any adult Nevermore below [Ancient] status. Bonus: +4 Resilience. Cost: 1. Unlocking Requirement: [The Sixth Step on the Path] Perk unlocked.]**

**[Eagle Eyes: Your eyes become as accute as those of a eagle, allowing you to see far better. Cost: 1 ; Bonus: +1 Perception]**

**[Winged Arms: Gives the ability to change your wings into arms with hands and/or claws depending on your [Karmic Status]. Cost: 1. Bonus: Grappling Skill]**

**[Grimm Bane: A long lost nature is found. +/-40% damage against/from Creatures of Grimm. Cost: 2. Bonus: +2 Combat]**

**[One of a Kind: Triggers the transition to the next stage of your evolution according to your actions. Bonus: Levels up until level 10, +/-5 Karma. Cost: 5]**

**[Piece of the Past #1: A mysterious memory, one not of your own but familiar. Cost: 10 ; Bonus: +5 Karma]**

Now, Scarlet was a lot smarter and a lot more rational than back when she first opened this menu, but some things were weird. First of all, her getting higher in that Perk with the path thing had fused two perks available at the time into one, but it cost the same as before.

Meanwhile, the [Piece of the Past #1] perk cost only half from what it had been originally, which was convenient to be honest.

With that said, Scarlet decided to take a number of them, not the [One of a Kind] perk though, not only would it deplete a lot of it's PP but with being level 9 already it had no reason to take it, it was close enough to reach that level after all.

As such it took [Piece of the Past #1], [Thoughest Bird], [Eagle Eyes], [Winged Arms] and [Grimm Bane], which cost a total of 10 points but got it more perks than it would have been able to take had it taken [One of a Kind].

Suddenly, after confirming it's choice, it shuddered, it's feathers fluffing out involuntarily. Before Scarlet's eyes flashed pictures, weird pictures. They were pictures of... people. People with the same eyes as the girl from that locket. Grey eyes, no, silver eyes. Silver eyes... What was the meaning of that?

Scarlet shook it's head, confused at the weirdness of this.

*Ping*

Scarlet looked up, another message?

**[Due to developing your body and mind you gained a new title!]**

**[Touched by Fate: Your soul resonates with a long lost past. Unlocks [Bloody Silver] Perk. Bonus: +1 to all stats per Level Up]**

**[Due to your Karmic Status exceeding +100 a Perk has evolved!]**

**[The Seventh Step on the Path: The world isn't all black and white, it's black, white and grey, and all of them in so many shades that 50 doesn't come close. Welcome to the light grey side of things little bird! Bonus: +2 to all stats for every year with a [Karmic Status] of +100 or higher]**

Scarlet starred at those messages, this was a weird pair but... those flashes of images, those... were those memories of someone? What did they mean?

Scarlet shook it's head, testing the [Winged Arms] ability out.

Instantly a flash of light obscured Scarlet's vision but when it faded it's wings had changed. There were still feathers along the backward edges but they had become more like those arms of humans. The hands were still fairly claw'y but there were four finger and a thumb, they also worked perfectly well from what it could see. But still, looking up along the arm it come to the rather weird section where it merged back into it's avian body.

“Nope, not gonna use now. Need my wings after all.” Said Scarlet, speaking aloud as it was alone but noted that it's voice was, strangely, rather high in pitch. Not in a weird way but rather like Melanie's voice, the female. “Weird.” Muttered Scarlet before returning it's wings to normal before flapping them to gain altitude.

“The outside is getting better and better.” Scarlet thought aloud and, if it didn't have a beak and instead a human mouth, one would have seen a smile perhaps.

XXXXoooXXXX

Scarlet had spent two weeks just flying around aimlessly, searching for something to occupy it's mind. Nothing really come to it, the few times it met Hunters they were relaxed, not even bothered by it's presence and even joked about the “Token Hero Bird” from time to time.

Apparently, it's little stunt back with team LEMN had garnered it actual reputation by this point. However, it's [Almost Human] Perk also seemed to make the humans around it more relaxed, not even hesitating to identify it as the scarf wearing Nevermore.

It was currently flying along a riverbed, flapping it's wings from time to time to keep it's lift constant, when it felt itself enter a influence field of a emotion. It wasn't Negativity though, neither was negative in general. It was... calm, soothing. Accepting.

Following this feeling, seeing other Grimm avoid it for some reason, they were leaving as fast as they could. Other Nevermore, Scarlet noted, were doing their best to avoid their scarf wearing cousin. Nothing new, it's [Uncanny] Title, while not active, was passively making them avoid it. Which was good considering it was the smallest Nevermore around.

Finally it located the source of the feeling to be in a cave, a quarter of a mile south of the river it had been following so far. Landing in it Scarlet hopped forward and come upon a sorry sight.

Sitting there, breathing shallowly, was a human female. She was of the adult variation and had medium length, black hair with red streaks in it. Her attire was made of a black top with a white shirt under it, a red skirt, black boots and a white cape which was red on the inside. Around her lay several items, two dagger blades, a folding pistol with grooves for the blades and what Scarlet could tell was a extendable grip, a rectangular object which was flat, as well as a small bag-like object.

However, this picture was ruined by all the blood on the woman's white cloak, all the wounds she sported and the noticeable holes in her clothing, a King Taijitu bite. “A Nevermore? Damn, my last minutes and a Grimm stumbles on me.” Muttered the woman, one of her silver eyes closed due to blood flowing over it, to preventi t from flowing into the eye.

Due to the woman not moving to attack, [Almost Human] at full swing, Scarlet hopped from behind the corner, it's scarf now no longer obscured. “A red scarf? Heh, guess you are that rumored “Good Grimm” huh? Can't believe that I meet you just before dying, shame I guess.” Stated the woman, a small smile on her face.

Scarlet looked at the woman's name and title at that time, wanting to know who she was.

**[Heavily Poisoned]**

**[Summer Rose, Female Human, Age 29, Level 192]**

**[Fallen Silver Eyes]**

**[HP: 92/9128]**

**[AP: 0/8124]**

The HP were slowly ticking down, poisoned and bleeding, it was taking her life.

Looking down to the woman who sat there, calm and without any sign of regret, Scarlet couldn't help it. “You aren't afraid, or angry, aren't you afraid of dying? Aren't you angry at the Taijitu who did this?” Asked Scarlet, speaking aloud for only the second time to a human.

Summer looked at Scarlet in disbelieve at that, then laughed as if not believing her ears. “I am going mad, I seriously hear a talking Nevermore, now that is one weird poison.” Said the woman, laughing in dark humor but Scarlet understood why, Adam was the same after all.

“I am not a halucination actually, I don't know why I can talk or why I am so much smarter than other Grimm, but I am what I am. And, I actually have a name, the only other human I talked to gave it to me so you can call me Scarlet.” Explained the small Nevermore, approaching the bewildered at her but decided to just roll with it by this point.

“Alright, Scarlet then. Why are you here though?” Asked Summer, her HP falling by this point to 50. It was ticking away slowly, thankfully.

“I don't know, it was a nice, warm feeling, not cold like Negativity. Why are you feeling like that? Shouldn't you be angry or afraid?” Asked Scarlet, coming to a halt not quite three feet away from the woman who smiled as she let go of a breath.

“I guess I should, but I also know I gave it my all, and that my daughters, Ruby and Yang, are save, back in Patch. Back with Tai and Qrow. That is all that counts Scarlet, as a mother, my only concern is their safety and knowing that they are save is all I need.” Stated the woman, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

“Say, you can fly, right?” Asked Summer and Scarlet cocked it's head but after a moment nodded. “If you can manage, go to Patch and search for Tai Xiaolong and Qrow Branwen. Tell them, I am sorry, and tell Ruby and Yang that Momma is sorry she couldn't keep her promise.” Said Summer, a rueful smile on her face. “That is my only regret, to be unable to come back as I promised.” She whispered, weakening noticeably.

Scarlet felt cold, it was a feeling that was strange and foreign, yet seemed so similar to back when it had found itself a murderer. But this was different, it made Scarlet feel bad in a manner that was so different and yet so similar.

A strange, wet sensation begun to form below Scarlet's eyes, the feathers growing wet. “I- I promise. I- I find them.” Promised Scarlet, feeling itself hiccup for some reason as it watched Summer's HP begin to tick down the last 20 points.

“Thank you, be- be a good girl, okay Scarlet?” Asked Summer, her last breath used by those last words as her HP fell finally to zero. Her title, status effect and name all changed seconds later.

**[Dead]**

**[Corpse of Summer Rose]**

**[Fallen Silver]**

Scarlet continued to hiccup, every breath causing it to hiccup and it's, no, her body to tremble.

She had failed, she had failed to save someone right in front of her. Had she come sooner, had she been able to help Summer? Could she have stopped her death? She didn't know, a more rational part of her said no, she couldn't have done anything but annoy the larger, stronger Grimm. Not as she was now. Not as a juvenille Nevermore.

*Ping*

Scarlet opened her eyes, just barely at the sound. Still emotionally on the verge of collapse as she looked at the messages that had appeared.

**[You have been given a Gender and have accepted it. Default gender activated.]**

**[A fork in the path has been found. Choose a Title to proceed.]**

**[Trailblazer of Knowledge] – [Promise Holder]**

**[Due to Negativity Levels exceeding the treshhold you have leveled up!]**

**[Note: At level 10 you are unable to maintain Juvenille form. Your new form will be based on your Karmic Status]**

**[Due to withnessing the death of a special person a Perk has evolved!]**

**[The Perk [Bloody Silver] has evolved into [Scarlet Silver]!]**

**[Scarlet Silver: Your eyes are changing and you are losing your Grimmhood more and more. Induces [Light Fear] in Grimm with who you make Eye-Contact with, +/- 40% Damage to/from Creatures of Grimm. Bonus: +3 Psyche]**

Scarlet had barely read through all of this before the pain hit. Scarlet stumbled onto the ground, her mask beginning to crack as cracks emanated from her entire body as it begun to stretch, something within her snapping into place and changing as her head also stretched in ways that shouldn't be.

However, she lost consciousness long before she could find what had happened exactly.

XXXXoooXXXX

Scarlet woke up after what felt like only a couple minutes, the pain having stopped at this point but her face wet from a weird liquid that had been spilling from her eyes. Rolling from her back onto her belly she tried to stand up as she was used to but found that her legs weren't compatible with this kind of standing.

A look at them also showed why, they looked like human legs, no feathers, no scales, just soft, pink skin. Transforming her wings, who were thankfully still there, Scarlet managed to sit up, albeit still clumsily, and looked at her new form. Her hands, for starters, looked perfectly human except for the still lingering feathers on the elbow-ward edge of her arms. Her hands were also normal looking for a human.

Her body had meanwhile undergone a complete conversion, soft skin, no trace of her old Nevermore self left. It was a bit uncomfortable to sit so, with her lower body connected with the ground but nothing to separate them. It was a weird feeling really, and especially uncomfortable where the slit at the front of her lower body, a vagina her mind supplied from that book she absorbed, was.

She still had her scarf, it gave her some feeling of warmth and protection she thought, but that was it. Touching her face also showed that she had neither a mask nor a beak anymore, just a soft face. She had turned into something that looked indistinguishable from a human, it seemed, a Grimm looking like this... it was worrisome.

Finally she turned her attention to the windows that had popped up before her.

**[Your Species has evolved into [Harpy], granting you a new status.]**

**[Harpy: A creature of Grimm unique among it's kind. Indistinguishable from a Faunus in appearance thanks to their appearance and soul, Harpies were thought extinct a long time ago but in truth it was just a matter of a Nevermore changing their own being. Bonus: [Last of your Kind] Title]**

**[Last of your Kind: A title bestowed upon those who are one of a kind, the very first or very last of their species. Bonus: +2 to all stats]**

**[Due to shedding the last ties to the Grimm a Perk has evolved!]**

**[Eighth Step on the Path: Are you human? Are you Faunus? Or still a Grimm? No one will be able to tell you are a Grimm unless you want. When in a Party others will see your status as a [Faunus]. Bonus: [Set of the Wanderer].]**

**[Due to evolving past Juvenille Age you can now form [Parties] with up to four people. For more information please see the Glossary]**

**[Due to assuming human form you are now able to sleep, rest, eat and subsequent needs which are included in the latter. However you are now also susceptible to human sickness.]**

**[Due to evolving to a new form a new skill has been created!]**

**[Of two Kinds: This skill can return you temporarily into your old form according to the age stage your current form is in. Current form: Juvenille.]**

**[Due to obtaining Human form you will no longer level up by [Negativity] but instead through obtaining [Gratitude Points]. However, due to your Aura yet having to be unlocked you cannot advance to the next level. After unlocking your accumulated GP will instantly be added to your count and level you up if needed.]**

**[Due to obtaining a human form the [Wardrobe] section of your [Cosmic Nest] inventory is now open for use.]**

Scarlet let this all sink in, was this what all this time she had been working to? Well, she felt good, better than when she was a Nevermore.

She wasn't a real human or Faunus yet, something that may be even impossible to achieve. But she was the next best thing it seemed, nearly there yet not fully transformed. And with what she had now she may actually have the chance of seeing things that were barred from a Nevermore. And perhaps, just perhaps, she could approach cities without another catastrophic outcome? She had to be careful, sure, but that was alright, she had been for a long time already after all.

Besides, if need be she could defend herself, her stats were pretty good and her level was above the average of other Grimm. Not to mention that she had a passive, repelling effect on other Grimm. And while she didn't know why she felt warmth in her, she knew she had a mission. A purpose beyond that innitial curiosity driving her to leave the Grimm Lands.

With that said she walked over to the corpse who had yet to enter a decomposition stage it seemed and, when she touched Summer's corpse, it was still a bit warm. She hadn't been unconscious for long it seemed.

Taking a hold of the dead body it vanished, asserted as a item by her ability as cruel as it may sound.

**[Item [Corpse of Summer Rose] stored in [Cosmic Nest]. Space: 3/30]**

Next she grabbed the first of the daggers but both vanished together.

**[Weapon [Scattering Roses] stored in [Cosmic Nest]. Space: 4/30]**

Dismissing this occurence, deciding that they were treated as the same most likely, she grabbed the gun, it was about half her own height which was about Summer's hip height if she was honest.

**[Weapon [Rose Thorns] stored in [Cosmic Nest]. Space: 5/30]**

Then there was a backpack near where Summer had been, which she picked up.

**[Item [Summer's Backpack] obtained! Store Backpack or open to obtain items?]**

**[Store] – [Open]**

Scarlet selected [Store], she didn't want to take Summer's things, they belonged to her family after all. Thus the backpack vanished.

**[Item [Summer's Backpack] stored in [Cosmic Nest]. Space: 6/30]**

Finally Scarlet picked up the last item on the ground, the rectangular device.

**[Item [Summer's Scroll] stored in [Cosmic Nest]. Space: 7/30]**

With that done Scarlet sighed, she also managed to get a hold of her new legs, it was weird how they were perfectly alligned with her back now but she could work with it.

With that said, she frowned. “How do I use this “Wardrobe” thing it mentioned?” Asked Scarlet only for a window to appear.

**[Wardrobe option:]**

**[Headgear: None]**

**[Accessoire 1: Crimson Shroud (Stage 1)] – [Remove]**

**[Shirt: None]**

**[Jacket: None]**

**[Pants: None]**

**[Shoes: None]**

**[Underwear: None]**

**[Accessoire 2: None]**

**[Accessoire 3: None]**

**[Accessoire 4: None]**

**[Accessoire 5: None]**

**[Accessoire 6: None]**

**[Items to equip:]**

**[Headgear:]**

**[None]**

**[Shirt:]**

**[Wanderer's Shirt (Simple)] (10-20 Dam reduction)**

**[Wear] – [Delete]**

**[Jacket:]**

**[Wanderer's Vest (Simple)] (10-20 Dam reduction)**

**[Wear] – [Delete]**

**[Pants:]**

**[Wanderer's Trousers (Simple)] (10-20 Dam reduction)**

**[Wear] – [Delete]**

**[Shoes:]**

**[Wanderer's Boots (Simple)] (10-15% Speed boost)**

**[Wear] – [Delete]**

**[Underwear:]**

**[Soft Shorts (Simple)] (+100% comfort :D)**

**[Wear] – [Delete]**

**[Accesoires:]**

**[Locket Past (Stage 1)] (GP gain: +30)**

**[Wear] –** ~~ [Delete] ~~

Scarlet blinked, that was a lot of items she could wear, but most were likely from that reward set she had gotten. Meanwhile the locket... she didn't even know it was something she could wear.

That being said, she equipped each of the items but hesitated before closing the window. Finally, she put the locket on, it had a nice bonus, she believed at least so, as such she equipped the item which appeared in the second slot for items like it as well as around her neck. Weirdly it now had a string to loop over her head which had been gone. Also, the locket was now in pristine condition.

However, a strange sensation overcome her when she touched the locket, it felt... nostalgic? Was that the right word? She also felt some coldness, a bit of negativity? She didn't know what the meaning of this was but for the moment, it wasn't important.

Leaving the cave she transformed her wings, happy to see that her new clothing adjusted and morphed to accomodate them. Which was good, she had a feeling there would be trouble otherwise. With one flap of her wings, she would guess they were about 7 feet wide, a proud size for one so young as her, she soared into the sky.

She didn't even realize a pop-up that faded soon after.

**[You chose the title [Promise Holder]! You will continue down this path!]**

**[Promise Holder: You gave a promise, choosing to follow the last will over your own curiosity. +50% success at human interactions.]**

“Now, where is Patch?” Asked Scarlet after a few moments of flying, blinking in confusion.

To be continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done! And I reached the “Scarlet is Human-like” stage that I was aiming for anyway.  
> So, anyone can guess the meaning of the locket and the [Piece of the Past] perk line? Because both of them are Chekov's Guns, TVTrope it if you want to know what that means XD


End file.
